


Strength

by TinWhistle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arm Porn, Gen, ode, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinWhistle/pseuds/TinWhistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinuous, taut, yet supple<br/>Skin stretched tightly over strong bone and perfect musculature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

  
_Nock, draw, release..._

Sinuous, taut, yet supple  
Skin stretched tightly over strong bone and perfect musculature  
Motion fluid as liquid mercury  
Surety of strength and wisdom of experience

_Nock, draw, release..._

Shadows of scars of missions gone by  
Callouses from repetition  
Veinous at the height of tension  
Slack when target is neutralized

_Nock, draw, release..._

Tanned from fighting in the desert  
Cold from reconnaissance in Siberia  
Burned from alien acid-like secretions  
Wrapped in sterile gauze to heal

_Nock, draw, release..._

Memory from practice  
Prepared for battle  
Calm in repose  
Gentle in love

 

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Boy, it's been a loooong time since I last posted any of my writings anywhere. So, my apologies if I'm a little rusty. This is just a little ode to my favorite Avengers character, Hawkeye, and his arms...oh, who am I kidding, I'm really talking about Jeremy Renner's arms [but those arms! *Sigh*]. Comments welcome; flames, well whatever._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for reading! Tinny_


End file.
